Qui suisje?
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Ginny, c'est la petite folle en danger. Celle qui ne sourit plus. Celle qui ne veut pas oublier. Celle qui a espoir. Celle qui est amoureuse. Celle qui a peur. Puis, enfin, celle qui espère être une bonne mère. Joyeux Anniversaire, Ellie.


**Qui suis-je ?**

**1.**

**« Qui suis-je ? »**

Avec un long soupir, Ginny Weasley s'assoit en face de son bureau, ses devoirs s'entassant devant elle en une pile désespérante. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains, et fixe longuement le bois poli du bureau avant qu'une unique larme traitresse coule le long de sa joue.

Elle en a assez. Elle n'y comprend plus rien. Ses agissements, ses pensées, ses paroles. Tout lui parait lointain. Flou. Elle est perdue. _S'est_ perdue.

_Tom, aide-moi. Je n'y comprends plus rien. _

_Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je dis ? Tom, aide-moi, s'il te plait. Réponds-moi ! _

_Qui suis-je, Tom ? Qui suis-je ?_

**2.**

**« Mon cœur ne rit plus »**

Ginny, souriante, s'ass0it à côté de celle que tous surnomme Loufoca. Il est vrai que Luna est particulière, mais cette ouverture d'esprit et cette singularité qui lui sont propre, font sa sympathie.

« Pourquoi souris-tu, Ginny ? s'exclame soudainement Luna. Ton cœur ne rie pas, alors pourquoi souris-tu ? »

Le sourire de Ginny se fissure, tandis qu'elle relève la tête.

« Com-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Luna ne répond pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

Perturbée, Ginny détourne la tête. Evidemment que son cœur ne rit pas. Comment le pourrait-il, après les évènements passés ? Après cette année catastrophique ? Elle ne le peut pas. Pas encore, en tout cas.

**3.**

**« Entrer dans ton monde »**

_Oublie Harry, Ginny, et vie ta vie !_

Voilà ce que lui a dit Hermione, il y'a quelque temps. _Oublie Harry. _Merlin sait combien ceci est difficile. Elle ne peut pas oublier cet homme qu'elle a tout de suite aimé, cet homme à qui elle doit la vie. Cet homme-là, qui la hante nuit et jours. Morgane, qu'elle l'aime. Pourtant, elle voit dans son regard que ce n'est pas réciproque. Qu'elle n'est considérée que comme la petite sœur à Ron. Mais elle, elle veut plus. Elle veut entrer dans son monde, dans cet univers où il vit. Elle veut y entrer, et en faire vraiment parti. Alors, quand elle entend que Neville cherche encore une cavalière, elle n'attend pas pour aller lui parler.

**4.**

**« J'ai espoir »**

L'armée de Dumbledore. Là, réunie devant elle. Tous, concentrés, s'entrainant. Tous prêts à se battre, à prouver leur valeur. Tous, fiers d'aller à l'encontre des décrets de cette fichue Ombrage. Là, réunis, aux côtés d'Harry. Oh, évidemment, Ginny a peur.

Peur que l'on découvre leur armée. Peur que des conséquences s'abattent sur sa famille. Peur que Vous-Savez-Qui soit réellement de retour. Elle a peur.

Pourtant, quand elle les voit, tous, unis, sa peur se dissipe et laisse place à un profond sentiment d'espoir.

**5.**

**« Je suis amoureuse »**

Les vestiaires se vident au rythme des portes qui claquent, et des voix qui s'éloignent et finissent par s'éteindre complètement. Bientôt, ils ne sont plus que deux. Elle, et lui. Elle, dont le corps s'est immobilisé, le bras tendu vers sa veste. Lui, dont les joues se sont empourprées, et qui se penche pour ranger sa tenue. L'air se fait lourd, les mouvements semblent être au ralenti, leurs yeux sont emprisonnés. Victimes du regard de l'autre.

Puis, tout reprend vie. Elle détourne le regard, et il quitte précipitamment les lieux. Elle soupire de frustration, et il cogne le mur d'énervement.

Alors, Ginny, le cœur sous l'emprise de l'émotion, songe qu'elle est amoureuse. Amoureuse de Dean Thomas.

**6.**

**« Es-tu en vie ? »**

Harry. Son nom dans sa tête, tel une musique entêtante. Son nom dans sa tête, avec pour seul souvenir de lui, _d'eux, _ce baiser échangé en cachette. Son nom dans sa tête, qui se répète encore et encore, et qui joue avec sa peur.

_Harry. Harry. Harry. _

Et s'il était mort ?

Cette question. Encore. Toujours.

Et le cœur de Ginny, sans réponse, qui souffre et se meurt.

_Harry._

**7.**

**« Et si on l'appelait… ? »**

Ginny est lovée contre celui qui partage sa vie depuis de longues années maintenant. _Harry. _Celui qui a tant vécu. Celui qu'elle aime plus que tout. Celui qui lui a par deux fois, bientôt trois, offert le bonheur et la joie d'être mère. Elle espère être une bonne maman. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que sa propre mère, qui est de loin la meilleure maman du monde, mais elle aime à penser que ses enfants la considèrent ainsi. Elle souhaite également que la petite fille qui arrivera bientôt en pensera de même.

-Et, si on la nommait Ellie ? lance soudainement Ginny.


End file.
